Black Dress
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Seketika gadis itu sadar. Atas tangisan langit yang mendadak lebat. Makna hujan yang tiba-tiba itu. Itu menjelaskan segalanya - orang yang dicintainya, juga dicintai oleh semua orang. Bahkan alam. Semua menangisi kepergian pria yang dicintainya. Warning: Boleh siapin tissue sebelum baca xD


**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Black Dress belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Pairings : IchiRuki, KaienRuki**

**Warning: Drama as always , hurt/comfort, boleh deh siapin tissue sebelum baca. :v**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Gaun hitam itu membungkus tubuhnya, indah. Kontras dengan wajahnya yang pucat tak berwarna. Matanya sembab dan dirinya terlihat lelah. Digenggamnya setangkai bunga mawar merah, merekah. Tetapi ironis.

Gadis yang baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Seseorang yang nyaris saja menjadi kekasihnya. Seseorang yang sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya. Seseorang yang selama ini menemani dalam setiap kesendiriannya.

Sedetik, gadis itu pun berpikir. Untuk menyusul dirinya yang telah pergi. Agar bisa bersama, membagi cinta, di akhirat nanti.

Sebab hidup di dunia pun sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Apalah artinya hidup kalau bahkan mentari enggan bersinar untukmu. Pelangi enggan muncul untukmu. Seluruh dunia berbohong padamu. Seluruh dunia meninggalkanmu.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang pernah, dan mau, memberikan harapan untukmu, telah diambil darimu selamanya.

Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia.

Hidup memang kadang tidak adil.

Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah peti mati. Memandang, tanpa melihat. Memandang, tetapi membayangkan wajahnya di benaknya. Memandang, dengan mata yang kering. Seakan air matanya sudah terkuras habis. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Menambah efek dramatis – meski tanpa dibuat-buat – dalam keseluruhan penampilannya.

Ia mendapat kehormatan menjadi orang pertama yang meletakkan bunga. Diletakkannya mawar merah itu di depan foto orang yang dicintainya setengah mati. Sesaat gadis itu mengira dirinya akan pingsan ketika melihat wajahnya lagi, meski hanya dalam foto, tetapi ternyata dia bisa menahannya.

Kemudian ia mundur perlahan. Pelan. Meniti langkah ke belakang sembari tetap memandang wajah orang terkasihnya. Tak ingin melepaskannya meski hanya sedetik saja. Matanya berair karena ia menolak berkedip. Dia juga salah karena mengira air matanya sudah habis, ternyata tidak. Setitik air jatuh di pipinya. Bukan dirinya yang menangis. Tetapi langit yang menangis.

Sungguh sebuah ironi. Bahkan langit pun menangis untuk orang yang dicintainya- atau menangis untuknya? Ia tak bisa menafsirkan mana yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi. Entah dirinya tak pernah terlalu berharga untuk dikasihani atau alam terlalu lelah untuk menangisinya. Ia tak tahu.

Tetapi kemudian seseorang berteriak.

"Lihat! Bahkan langit menangisi kepergiannya."

Kemudian dia menangis.

Seketika gadis itu sadar. Atas tangisan langit yang mendadak lebat. Makna hujan yang tiba-tiba itu. Itu menjelaskan segalanya - orang yang dicintainya, juga dicintai oleh semua orang. Bahkan alam.

Ia berharap bisa menghilang saat itu juga dan berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang tercintanya. Ia menghindari tatapan semua orang, bersembunyi di antara barisan orang-orang berbaju hitam. Menyamarkan dirinya. Dan bahkan tak berniat sedikitpun melindungi dirinya dari hujan yang semakin lebat, sementara puluhan orang di sekitarnya mulai membuka payung mereka masing-masing.

Dan ia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut semakin dalam, mengikuti irama prosesi pemakaman itu. Mendengarkan dirinya membisu, membiarkan tenggorokannya rileks sejenak setelah tangisannya yang berlarut-larut selama dua hari. Dia tak yakin apakah dia masih bisa bersuara atau tidak. Membiarkan orang-orang pengganggu itu menyingkir dari sisinya. Membiarkan dirinya berdua dengan calon kekasihnya yang ada di dalam tanah. Membiarkan hujan membasahinya, gaun hitamnya, dan mawar merahnya.

Gadis itu berlutut. Dielusnya nisan calon kekasihnya.

"Sayang, biarkan aku menemanimu di dalam sana."

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan berat. Masih dielus-elusnya nisan calon kekasihnya.

"Sayang, kau bisa mendengarku? Jawablah jika kau mendengar."

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Sayang, aku mencintaimu."

Sunyi senyap. Gadis itu sudah tidak tersenyum.

"Sayang, aku mencintaimu."

Suara gadis itu bergetar.

"Sayang, ayo pulang."

Hati gadis itu mencelos. Suara yang sama dengan yang didengarnya di rumah sakit sebelum ia melihat sendiri garis lurus pada alat aneh yang terpasang di tubuh calon kekasihnya. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah suara itu.

Seseorang dengan wajah yang benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang."

"Kau bisa pulang ke tempatku."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat siapa kau."

"Kau memang tidak mengenalku secara dalam."

"Kau mirip dengannya."

"Aku memang mirip dengannya."

"Kau bukan dirinya."

"Aku memang bukan dirinya."

Gadis itu memalingkan mukanya, kembali menatap batu nisan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

"Pada siapa? Tuhan? Alam? Dewa? Yang sedang marah padaku?"

"Padanya. Pada calon kekasihmu."

Gadis itu terdiam. Membisu. Mengutak-atik memorinya.

Kemudian ia ingat. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya.

"Mungkinkah... kau... Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Syukurlah kau masih bisa ingat. Aku telah berjanji pada kak Kaien untuk menjagamu."

Laki-laki berkemeja putih itu tersenyum, membantu gadis bergaun hitam itu berdiri, kemudian memeluknya di tengah hujan yang agak reda.

Kali itu, pelangi muncul malu-malu di balik awan.

'Kak Kaien, maafkan aku. Aku memilihnya untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya. Kuharap kau bisa memahaminya. Dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku tetap mencintaimu. Namun aku tetap harus melanjutkan hidupku,kan? Dan kuharap pilihanku, Ichigo Kurosaki tepat.'

OWARI

Ciymii's CurCol

Wkwkwkwkwk... ciymii nangis tapi juga ciymii seneng bikin Ichigo sama Rukia bareng di ending cerita.

Oh ya, thanks ya review-nya di fict ciymii yang **Everything but The Rain**

Menurut kalian gimana cerita ini?

Kasih tahu komentar kalian lewat review ya?

Regards,

Ciymii ^^


End file.
